


Icy Hot

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Thor, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Thor runs hot all the time. Loki wants to try something cool. I think y’all know where this is going...





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out that I will be posting 2 fills tomorrow instead of today, sorry! And this is my first time trying to write temperature play and sensory deprivation so let me know what you guys think! I hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

Day 3: **Sensory Deprivation** | **Temperature Play** | **Edgeplay** | Knife Play

* * *

 

“Thor! Where are you, you oaf?” Loki calls out, walking through the halls of the new ‘Asgard.’

  
“Yes, brother?” Thor answers, walking up to Loki.   
  
“Are you busy at all?”   
  
“No, I have the rest of the night off. Why?”   
  
“Oh, wonderful. Come with me,” Loki tells Thor, grabbing his hand before leading Thor back through the halls into their shared quarters. Closing, and locking, the door behind them, Loki turns Thor around and slams his back against the door before kissing him hard.    
  
Thor gets swept up in the kiss before pulling back and asking, “What’s this all about? Not that I’m complaining, just curious.”   
  
“Well first of all, we haven’t been together in over a week.”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy.”   
  
“I know, I’m not blaming you. Merely an observation. Second of all, I want to try something new.”   
  
“‘New’? What kind of ‘new’?”   
  
“The bedroom kind of ‘new.’ Only If you’re up for it though.”   
  
“What is ‘it’?”   
  
“Well, I’ve been practicing my control over my Jötunn powers, specifically my  _ ice _ ones. Then a thought came into my head. You’ve always been hot.”   
  
“Yes, I’m aware that I’ve always been hot.” Thor says, smugly smirking.   
  
Loki hits him on the arm, “I didn’t mean it that way!”   
  
“Well...”   
  
“Shut up! I’m trying to explain something here.”   
  
Thor chuckles, “Sorry, sorry. Please, go on.”   
  
“Thank you. Now, as I was saying. You’ve always been hot in  _ body temperature. _ And I, of course, have been cold. I’ve found a way to let my Jötunn look, and powers, out without hurting someone that isn’t a Frost Giant.”   
  
“Really? Nice job. But what does this have to do with me running hot and all that?” Thor asks, completely clueless.   
  
Loki sighs and lets his head drop onto Thor’s chest before lifting it again, “I’m saying that I want to try temperature play.”   
  
“Oh... What is ‘temperature play’?”   
  
“It’s where people take ice or melted wax to  run across their partner’s body to cause arousal. Since I’m already cold, we don’t need ice.”   
  
“Oh, okay. I’m alright with trying this. But, what about you?”   
  
“What about me?”   
  
“Don’t I get to run ice or wax on you?”   
  
“Uhh, I- I’d rather not do that...”   
  
“Why? Would it hurt you?”   
  
“Probably not hurt but it would probably be more uncomfortable than arousing for me.”   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to try it? Not once?”   
  
“Maybe later but not now.”   
  
“Okay. So, shall we get on with this?”   
  
“Gladly.” Loki agrees, taking Thor’s face in his hands and kissing him passionately. Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s neck, kissing him back just as hard.    
  
Loki pulls back, breathlessly saying, “I think that we should move this over to the bed, don’t you?”   
  
Thor nods, giving Loki another deep kiss before pulling Loki with him onto the bed. The two continue their makeout session, both of them fighting for dominance over the other’s mouth.    
  
“You get to be the one to cool my skin, at least let me warm your mouth before you do so.” Thor complains.   
  
“Oh, quit complaining.” Loki tells the thunder god before kissing him again to shut him up, definitely not letting up on the fight. But neither is Thor.    
  
Thor moves one of his hands up to Loki’s hair and grabs onto it tightly and pulling a bit, making Loki growl and falter in the kiss.   
  
“Cheater.” Loki spits out, trying to regain his winning place in the kiss but the slightly painful grip on his hair keeps him from doing so.    
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m just kissing you and making you feel good.” Thor says innocently.    
  
“I’m sure you don- Oh gods.” Loki groans as Thor pulls on his hair a bit rougher this time.    
  
“We’re wearing too many clothes right now.” Thor says as the pressure his pants have on his semi-hard cock becomes almost unbearable. Letting go of Loki’s hair, Thor immediately move his hands down to undo his pants and push them off. Loki follows his lead, starting with his shirts.    
  
Once they’re both naked, they’re back to being wrapped up together on the bed, kissing each other like sex-crazed teenagers. Thor slides his hands back into Loki’s hair, tugging on the long, ebony locks, both in lust and envy. In a way, his obsession with running his hands through Loki’s hair is because he misses his long, blonde hair.    
  
Somehow, Loki figured this out as he says, “I miss your hair too. But it does look good like this as well.”    
  
“Thank you,” Thor replies, “Now, how are we going to do this?”   
  
“Well, first of all,” Loki gets up to go to the bedside table to grab a blindfold and some ‘special’ cloth and holds them up. “We start with this.”   
  
“Oh... Okay.” Thor says, surprised.   
  
“Are you alright with this?”   
  
“Uh, sure. Question, why do we need those?”   
  
“It’s supposed to make the sensations increase tenfold. They aren’t required so if you’d rather not have them, it’s alright.”   
  
“No, no, it’s fine. I trust you.”    
  
Loki’s heart warms at those words, no matter how many times he’s heard them. Walking to the bed, Loki tells Thor, “Scoot up the bed and place your hands up by the headboard.”   
  
As Thor does so, Loki climbs over Thor and straddles his chest. Reaching over Thor, he starts to tie Thor’s hands to the headboard with the ‘special’ cloth. “I put a spell on this cloth that will make it hold you as long as you want to be held. Once you  _ really _ want to be free of the restraints, as in you’re uncomfortable with what’s going on, it’ll untie itself and you’ll be free.”   
  
Loki then moves back once he’s finished to place the blindfold over Thor’s eye. “I should’ve just gotten another eyepatch, huh?”   
  
Thor chuckles, “Shut up.”   
  
“Oh you know you liked that joke,” Loki says back, smiling. “Is this alright with you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay, now I’m going to give you a system to use to get feedback as to how you’re doing. When I say ‘color,’ you’re going to say ‘green’, ‘yellow’, and ‘red.’ Green is you’re fine and ready to go on. Yellow is slow down or give you a moment. Red is to stop. You can say these whenever as well, don’t wait for me to ask. Understood?” Loki explains.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Good. Are you ready?”   
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Alright then. Let’s get started.” Loki says, lifting his arm in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Loki focuses on his powers and limiting them. Soon enough, his arm slowly turns blue from his fingertips to his shoulder. “I’m going to touch your chest now.”   
  
After no protest, Loki settles his hand on Thor’s left pectoral. Thor flinches at the cold but makes no move to get away. Loki takes that as a sign to move his hand across Thor’s skin to his other pectoral. Thor shivers at the cold hand moving back and forth across his chest. “L- Loki.”   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Does it feel good?”   
  
“It doesn’t feel bad, just not good yet.” Thor answers, his breathing getting a bit more labored.    
  
Loki draws his hand to touch Thor’s left nipple which makes Thor cry out. “Does it feel good now?”   
  
“Y-Yes. Oh gods, Loki!” Thor moans, wanting to arch his chest closer to the coldness but away at the same time.   
  
Loki smiles, moving his hand to the other nipple, again making Thor cry out. Moving away from his chest, Loki draws his hand down to trace all over Thor’s abdomen.   
  
“Loki! That feels good, please don’t stop.” Thor groans and gasps.    
  
Loki chuckles, “I knew you would like this.”   
  
Moving lower, Loki’s hand moves right past Thor’s leaking cock to under his thighs. Thor jerks up, moving his leg away from the cold.   
  
“Do I need to tie your legs down too?” Loki asks.   
  
“N- No. I’m sorry. I’ll k- keep them still.” Thor answers.   
  
Loki moves his hand back under his Thor’s thighs, this time making Thor moan and flinch, but his leg stayed in place like he said. Loki switches legs, tracing the sensitive areas of Thor’s legs.   
  
“L- Loki. Brother please. Please. I need...” Thor begs, trailing off on a groan when Loki hits a sensitive spot.   
  
“Color.”   
  
“Green.”   
  
“What do you need?”   
  
“I need to come, please. I need it so bad.” Thor finally says, tugging at the restraints. Loki moves up and slowly wraps his hand around the base of Thor’s cock. “Fuck! Loki!”   
  
“You’re gonna have to beg more if you want to come.”   
  
“Loki! Please, brother. Please let me come! I need to come so badly! I’ll make you feel so good after if you will allow me to come now,  _ please! _ “ Thor begs.   
  
“Mm, well then. I’m a little impressed.” Loki takes his cold hand off of Thor’s cock before whispering a spell and moving it down to slide a finger into Thor, lube slicking the way.    
  
Thor cries out at the cold so deep in him, whimpering at the feeling in him and the tightness in his balls. Loki slides another finger into him, and another before stretching Thor a bit more before removing his hand.    
  
“Loki, please. Please, please, please. Make me come!” Thor begs.   
  
“I’ll make you come alright.” Loki replies, taking a deep breath and moving forward to thrust into Thor.   
  
“Loki!” Thor yells as he feels Loki press into him with his cock as cold as his hand. “Oh gods, Loki!”    
  
Loki waits a moment before starting to fuck Thor with a fast, hard pace as he knows they both won’t last long. “Thor. Come when you wish.”   
  
“Only with you. Come with me, Loki. Loki!” Thor yells as his long awaited orgasm crashes over him.   
  
“Thor!” Loki shouts, his come shooting deep into Thor. Pulling out and letting his skin go back to being what is considered ‘normal’, Loki collapses on one side of Thor.    
  
“Uh, Loki.” Thor starts before he’s suddenly free and can see. “Thank you, for all of that.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Loki replies, laying on his side and placing his head on Thor’s chest. “So, I’m guessing you liked that?”   
  
“I loved it. So much that I would love to do it again sometime if that’s alright with you.”   
  
“Of course. Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Loki asks, his eyes shutting.   
  
“We shall. Goodnight, Loki. I love you.” Thor tells Loki, closing his eyes.   
  
“Goodnight, Thor. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this! I'm really, really proud of it. Send in requests for the [upcoming days](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
